


Kiss of the Penguin

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Due to virus, Frottage, Gobblepot Halloween 2018, Jim is bi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not specified but, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex, With a gotham twist, but no noncon, season 5 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Gotham has fallen and Oswald makes a visit to Jim on the other side of the barricades but Jim fears the Penguin is under the affect of the Tetch Virus.Written for gobblepothalloween2018.





	Kiss of the Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in S5.

The station was empty. Alfred and Bruce had gone back to the Manor taking Lucius with them, Bruce was excited to show him his most recent invention that he promised would solve the clean water issue. Harvey was out doing whatever he found to have some fun in this new dystopian world. And Jim Gordon was alone. It was truly moments like this he realized how true that was, now more than ever. He heard the click of someone walking across the linoleum floor behind him. “Forget something?” He was slow to turn around, too slow.

 

“Not I, but I believe you may have forgotten something, old friend.” Oswald waved at him with one hand, his other hand held his cane, that had been the sound he had heard.

 

“Os-Penguin,” Jim caught himself. Oswald had been dangerous before Gotham fell and that was even more true after, but even so he felt something too much like relief at the sight of the self proclaimed Emperor of New Gotham. He reached for his gun but did not pull it out. “How did you get in?”

 

“Nygma once upon a time told me about how he managed to sneak in the body of his former colleague under the vigilant eyes of his fellow colleagues,” Oswald chuckled. “You should really place a new lock on the locker room door, why anyone could just waltz right in here. Gotham isn't the safe place it used to be, James.”

 

Jim made a mental note to change all the locks as soon as possible. He would set Bruce Wayne on the job when the boy came back in the morning. The young man had shown himself to be very resourceful in this new Gotham. He would grow up into a good man if he would be allowed to.

 

“What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms. “What do you want, Penguin?”

 

“What do I want?” Oswald pointed at him with his cane. “You, Jim. I want you.”

 

Jim felt a chill at his words. A chill, and something else he didn't care to examine. Oswald stepped into the light and Jim couldn't deny to himself that the other man looked good. It was ironic, Oswald had finally risen to the top when Gotham fell. He felt that must be meaningful in some way. Some nights he wondered if he had somehow caused all this when he refused to murder an insignificant umbrella boy years ago. He wondered if he would change it if he could. And knew he wouldn't.

 

“You shouldn't be here, Oswald,” he sighed. “It isn't safe for you on this side. There's a bounty on your head. Three bounties,” he chuckled. “It seems you've finally made a name for yourself, Cobblepot.”

 

“The only so-called rogue with a larger bounty is _Jerry_ but I am not one to compare size with that of a mere boy.” Oswald gave him a leering smirk that made Jim feel uneasy.

 

“You shouldn't let _Joker_ hear you call him that,” he shrugged. “If he hears you, you won't have to worry about the national guard.” Penguin. Riddler. Joker. Harvey had once joked that he was changing his name to Donut Man. It made no difference to Jim what the villains of Gotham wanted to name themselves, it would be his job to stop them. “You should leave.”

 

“Would you turn me in for the bounty, James?” Oswald pouted. “After all we've been through, I thought we had something, a connection if you will.”

 

“No,” he said. “I'm not going to turn you in.” He should, it was his duty. But he couldn't. Penguin was right, they did have a connection, and he was not so willing to cut another bridge of Gotham’s past. And although he did not like Oswald, he was almost fond of him, in the way someone might become fond of a lost stray, _probably rabid,_ mutt. “But neither can I protect you.”

 

“Look at you, still the boy scout, aren't you? Trying to keep order is like trying to keep sand from falling out of the hourglass, order has no meaning in Gotham anymore,” Oswald stepped closer. “Haven't you thought about it, Jim? Leaving Gotham behind to sink in the abyss of hell without you to keep us all afloat?”

 

“I would never leave Gotham,” he spoke the truth.

 

“Why not?” Oswald tilted his head. “You were not born here. It is not your home. You have no family here. The ones you loved have left you. You are alone, Jim Gordon. Why stay?”

 

“Because Gotham needs a hero,” he answered.

 

“And you need to be a hero, don't you?” Oswald laughed at him. “Big strong Jim to the rescue. I thought you might be my hero, did you know that? But you let me fall the same you let Gotham fall, didn't you? Perhaps you are not the hero of this story, maybe you're nothing more than another villain. Maybe you're just like me. And that's why you were unable to kill me.”

 

Oswald’s words cut him deep, as though he had read his own mind.

 

“I am nothing like you, Penguin.” Jim was growing angry. “You are greedy and selfish, everything you do is for your own gain, your own pleasure.”

 

“And when you save people, how does that make you feel, huh Jim?” Oswald circled around him. “Does it make you feel good? Is that not another form of greed? Haven't you ever wanted to do something _bad?_ Isn't there a part of you that wants to rip off my suit and fuck me against the desk.”

 

“Wh-at?” Jim felt unbalanced trying to follow Oswald’s circular path. “Don't be disgusting, I would never-.”

 

“Are you lying to me or yourself, I wonder,” Oswald stopped. “I've seen the way your eyes watch me, I'm not quite so innocent that I don't recognize lust, James. I wonder if poor Sofia ever realized she was just a stand-in for something you could not admit you wanted.”

 

James had always been attracted to danger and none were more dangerous than Oswald Cobblepot. Sofia had been beautiful, she had been dangerous, but even more she had been safe. Safer than Penguin at any rate.

 

And there _it_ was, the admission that he _did_ want Oswald. Gotham save them all, he wanted him.

 

“Gotham has changed, Jim,” Oswald moved closer and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Take what you want, walk on the other side just once,” he was close enough to kiss. And bless his soul, he wanted to. But something wasn't right. Oswald had always had a somewhat embarrassing crush on him but he had never acted upon it, would never act on it. Jim pushed him back.

 

Oswald was acting as though he had been exposed to the Tetch virus but his eyes were clear, and the same crystal blue that always managed to appear too innocent. He wore makeup but there were no dark circles under his eyes. However his lipstick had a sickly green tint to it that made him suspicious.

 

“What's on your lips?” He almost reached his hand out to wipe it off but thought better of it.

 

“I was hoping your mouth, Jimbo,” Oswald leaned forward once again, the green on his mouth reminded Jim of something, or someone.

 

“Have you been kissing Nygma lately, Oswald?” He was not proud of the jealousy he had no reason to feel. No, he wasn't jealous, he was only worried about Oswald that was all.

 

“Nygma wouldn't kiss me if he had poison on his lips,” he sneered. “I don't want to talk about Nygma.” That made two of them. “Do you like it? I was told it makes the wearer irresistible,” he giggled.

 

Jim took a tissue from the desk, held his face, and attempted to wipe it off Oswald’s mouth. “Has Tetch been to see you?” The Hatter had been missing for sometime but he knew Gotham hadn't seen the last of the demented hypnosis. But no he had seen this _thing_ that had taken hold of Penguin once before. “Ivy,” he growled. Of course, the Poison Ivy had sent Oswald to extract her revenge against the cop that had wrongly killed a young Ivy Pepper’s father.

 

“She said it would make you want to kiss me,” he knocked Jim’s hand away. “But it _burns._ It _hurts.”_ Oswald gave his necktie a tug and forced their mouths together. He dropped his cane.  

 

James stood in shock. He was being kissed by the Penguin. And though it was clear that Oswald had not had much experience in kissing, if he had any, the pressure of his lips on his own was enough to go straight to his groin. It had been too long, he tried to tell himself. It could've been anyone, it just happened to be Oswald. _His_ Cobblepot, he felt like giggling. Instead he started to kiss him back. He licked his tongue against his lips- Oswald groaned in pain.

 

Jim stopped. What had he been thinking? He pushed himself away from Oswald and rubbed at his mouth, he could still taste a hint of berry on his lips. “You will stay here tonight,” he looked away from the hurt he had caused, yet again, on Oswald’s face. “There are extra beds.” And hopefully whatever Ivy had done to him will have worn off by morning. If not, he would have Lucius take a sample.

 

“I feel… _hot,”_ Oswald stripped off his coat. “Why is it so _hot_ in here?” He took off his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt.

 

The station had no heating to speak of and it was the dead of winter. Jim felt Oswald’s forehead, he burned so hot it was a wonder he hadn't burst into flames. He had a feeling this was no ordinary fever. His mind raced with trying to remember what to do for fevers.

 

“You have a fever, Oswald,” he sighed. “We still have some ibuprofen, I'll get you a glass of water, it's not cold I'm afraid and it could be cleaner but Wayne is working on that.”

 

“My mother always said a fever needed to be burned out, or it would burn from within,” Oswald rubbed his groin against Jim’s hip, he moaned, the sound made Jim feel like he was the one with the fever. “I'm so _horny,_ it _burns,_ James.” He could feel Oswald’s stiff erection against his leg.

 

“What did Ivy say the lipstick would do, Oswald?” Jim held him at arm's length.

 

“She called it an aphrodisiac,” Oswald answered. “She said it would make me burn with desire.”

 

What was Ivy’s game? Jim felt dread. He would need to quarantine the two of them until he knew whatever Ivy had given Oswald would not spread. Was it getting hotter in here? He loosened his tie.

 

“We should probably… um… stay in separate cells tonight,” Jim unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. “To be on the safe side. Hopefully the fevers will have burned out by morning.”

 

“I would rather stay with you,” Oswald bit his bottom lip, distracting Jim. “We can help each other burn out the fever.”

 

Jim swallowed hard. “I won't take advantage of you, Oswald.”

 

“I _want_ you to take advantage of me, James.” He placed his hand on Jim’s chest and leaned forward, looking up at him.

 

“Your first time shouldn't be in a dirty cell, under the influence of a strange virus,” Jim took his other hand. Oswald deserved better than he could give him.

 

“I'm not a virgin, James,” he laughed. “And my first time was in a supply closet with a man who smelled like cheap bourbon, I was seventeen.”

 

Jim wanted to hunt down the man and kill him. “And Nygma?”

 

“Nygma was someone I thought I could trust, I was wrong,” Oswald pressed up against Jim. “I trust _you._ Wouldn't you rather spend the night with a friend than to wake in the morning alone?”

 

He cupped Oswald’s face in one hand. “I am not worthy of your trust, Oswald.” He kissed him softly on his mouth. “But you will not wake up alone in the morning,” he promised.

 

“I have to admit, I've had a few dreams that went something like this,” Oswald reached up and kissed him again. “Me too,” Jim chuckled against Oswald’s lips. He let Oswald set the pace of the kiss but then Oswald grew bolder and forced his tongue between his lips. Jim pulled back gently. “There's a cot in a room at the back we can use.” It would give them a little privacy anyway.

 

He tugged Oswald forward as he resumed kissing the gangster and walked backwards towards the back room, being mindful of his leg. Oswald wrapped his arms around his neck and by the time they reached their destination he was practically carrying him. Jim put Oswald down and turned on the battery operated lantern on the desk.

 

The cot was actually a twin sized bed that had been ‘looted’ by Harvey so Jim wouldn't have to keep sleeping on the sofa in his office, though he still fell asleep more often than not at his desk. He was glad for Harvey's foresight, even if his partner would hardly approve of this purpose.

 

Jim toed off his shoes and socks, then removed his tie. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off. And pulled off his undershirt. Aware of Oswald’s lustrous eyes watching him he gave a playful strip tease taking his trousers off. He left his jockey shorts on.

 

Oswald stood still in his undershirt and boxers, he also wore sock garters Jim noticed. He had never thought of men's socks as sexy but on Oswald he found he would have to reevaluate that opinion. He kissed Oswald and pulled his undershirt over his head. And brought him down on the bed where he helped to pull off his boxers.  

 

He lifted himself up and looked down at Oswald beneath him. To tell the truth, there had been _something_ that had caught his eye the very first time he had seen Fish's _infamous_ umbrella boy. Something he had tried to ignore for the past four years. But there would be no turning back from this.

 

Jim bent down and kissed Oswald, he took off his own shorts and tossed them over the side of the bed. Jim lowered his groin against Oswald’s hip, his erection was stiff and already leaking. Oswald growled and flipped Jim back on the bed. Oswald’s own cock was erect and an angry shade of purple against his pale belly. He started to move against Jim.

 

The sight of Oswald riding him was almost enough to send Jim over the edge, and the fever was making them both sweat. Oswald had his eyes shut and his head thrown back, and he kept his hand over his mouth as though he was afraid to make any noise. His face was turning red with the strain.

 

“Look at me, Oswald.” Oswald opened his eyes and looked down at him, his eyes were brighter than usual with tears. Jim took his hand off his mouth. “I want to hear you, Oswald.”

 

He bent over Jim and started gyrating down on his groin. Jim's erection rubbed Oswald's ass and he had to restrain himself not to flip their positions and take the other man. But they did not have the supplies needed for such an activity, maybe next time… Oswald held on with one hand gripping Jim’s shoulder, the other hand on his chest. He was panting and made low sounds in his throat that grew louder with each turn.

 

Finally he felt Oswald go taunt like a rubber band that had been pulled too tight and then orgasm with a loud scream. Jim was not long to follow, he felt the moment the fever broke.

 

Jim spooned Oswald as the other man shivered and struggled for breath in the aftermath of his orgasm and the fever breaking. He pulled the blanket over them and rubbed Oswald’s back. “It's okay, Oz,” he kissed the back of his neck. “Just breathe. I've got you.”

 

Oswald held Jim’s hand. “Is it always this… intense?”

 

“Not always,” Jim chuckled against his back. “Have you never… had an orgasm, Oswald?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. “Those other times… I took no pleasure in what was taken.”

 

James asked no questions, but he could guess easily enough. And he felt guilty, was he really any different than those other men that had taken what they wanted from Oswald. He made an oath to do better. “Next time we'll take our time, without the fever burning in our veins.”

 

“Next time?” Oswald twisted to face Jim, the green tint had faded from his lips. He figured Ivy’s virus had broken with the fever.

 

“If you will it… I shouldn't have assumed,” Jim told Oswald.

 

Oswald grabbed Jim and kissed him. “Next time you can come to the Iceberg Lounge.”

 

“Not sure one of the GCPD would be welcomed there,” he chuckled.

 

“Your partner pays a visit to the Lounge almost every night.”

 

“Harvey?” he asked surprised.

 

“Where did you think he was going every night?” he shrugged.

 

Maybe Oswald was right, it was better to spend the night with a friend than to wake in the morning alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Gobblepot. I missed you. 
> 
> I actually tried to write a smut scene this time without fading to black.. runs to hide.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you wish.


End file.
